User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
Note: The official blog post title name is: '''Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay'.'' My choices: Did you demolish Ivor's lava house? '''I let Ivor's house stand. "Long live with the lava house. Long live with the lava house! LONG LIVE WITH THE LAVA HOUSE!" 'Did you run from the guards or try to help Ivor? '''I ran from the guards. ''"Jesse with beautiful hiding pose." :) 'Did you try to save The Founder or help Lukas? '''I tried to rescue Isa. ''"Save The Founder!" 'How did you end your confrontation with Aiden? '''I chose to help Aiden to safety. ''"We want Aiden alive, we cannot let him leave behind." '''Who did you leave in charge of reconstruction? I made Isa and Milo share power. "I made Isa and Milo shared the same power." All choices are copyright to: Order Up!. My additional choices: None. Images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Choices.png My storytale images: Films & TV 26_9_2018 9_52_02 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_28_11 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_39_38 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_42_37 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_44_15 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_45_08 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_45_55 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_46_17 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_48_48 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_53_09 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 10_53_48 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 11_02_12 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 11_05_25 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 11_12_41 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 11_12_05 PM.png Films & TV 26_9_2018 11_13_47 PM.png Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 5 Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games on Youtube. My storytale videos: Chapter 1: Finders Keepers Chapter 2: Losers Weepers Chapter 3: Friends in High Places Chapter 4: Castles in the Sky Chapter 5: Out of the Blue Chapter 6: To Boldly Go… Each of my videos duration time is about 29 minutes. My favorite official soundtracks: Antimo & Welles - New Order (105 Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Jungle Biome Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Blaze Rods Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Skyland Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Milo Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - What Goes Around Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All of my favorite official soundtracks are imported from Antimo & Welles on Youtube. My share and thoughts for this episode: I liked the beginning part where Jesse and her friends killing hostile mobs and approaches to the Temple of The Order of the Stone and find treasures. I was feel saddened that Jesse is missing Reuben now, they will have to continue their adventures without Jesse's best friend. Website links: Order Up! Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia My storytale gameplay list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay (Previous) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my storytale gameplay (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Category:Blog posts